Unexpected
by Nickels35
Summary: Neither of them expected that one trip would change the direction of there lives the. Lies, deception, romance will they find love or will it end in tragedy
1. Chapter 1

Michael, Morgan and Krissy are all mob affiliated Krissy is just out of Law school. Morgan works with Sonny at the Casino Night club called the blue room. Both are being trained in the business and Michael still works for ELQ it is his cover. Ric Lansing has Son Elliott Manning-Lansing from a woman Trevor paid to get rid of while he was in Law school Michael, Morgan and Elliott are all really close despite how they feel about Ric. Elliott is a former navy seal who is on trial for murder and leaves Michael and Morgan to help set him free. Will Horton is still alive there was no batty Ben he left with Jordan ,no J.J and Gabi. And will didn't do all that stupidness. The meeting of Michael and Morgan Corinthos and Gabriela Hernandez and Abigail Deveraux

Chapter 1

Meet the girls

Abigail has quite been herself after she had been humiliated by Chad Dimeras she retreated into herself and thrown her into work around the clock she thought about running away and starting over. Gabi had been released from prison and was starting over again she had started modeling again being able to fly back and forth from Chicago. They all tried to get Abby out of her funk but nothing seem to work. Until that day Gabi showed up with an offer to good to refuse were going to Chicago and I'm not taking no for an answer she said smiling at her best friend come on please Abby all you have been doing is working and hiding. See your letting Chad win by not living your life don't give another person that power over you that's what I learned from my situation with Nick. Gabi I don't know Abby replied what about Ari already taken care of she is with Will and Sonny they can handle it for a weekend. How are paying for this Abby said already taken care off Abby trying to find away out. I'm not letting my best friend wither away Jennifer came in on the conversation honey Gabi is right go out and live a little Abigail's mother said fine Abby said soooo is that a yes Gabi said smiling alright it's a yes Abby said laughing. Yes we're going to Chicago Gabi yelled and get this the best part we will be staying at the four seasons. Really you went all out Abby said I told in was leaving no room for no trust me Abby this will be good for us. All you have to do is pack and I will be back for you in 3 hours, Abigail watched her friend still a little apprehensive . Who knows we both might get lucky Gabi said winking at her Abigail just laughed and shook her head. They both were unaware that things were getting ready to change for them.

Meet the boys

 _flashbacks_

 _We know Dad we can handle it well your cousin's freedom riding on it why handle it yourselves we have people to handle it. Sonny said. We know Dad but outsourcing to our contacts will only raise suspicion with agent Cates. They have eyes on you and uncle Jason bottom line is dad he will for crossing us and Ell can be home before the baby is born Morgan said with a sly grin. Hey please be careful nothing to flashy and fly in under the radar. And tell your sister not to concoct these crazy schemes in her head Sonny told them. Got it dad Michael and Morgan said as they left there parents house._

 _Flashbacks ends_

I really hate driving with you Morgan complained dude Grandma Bobbie drives faster then you do Mikey. Morgan we don't need to be pulled over by state troopers for speeding we were Lucky we could shake the tail that was on us. And we don't need draw anymore attention from agent Cates ok I want by the time he finds out anything everything is already take care off. So what's the plan Mikey Morgan asked his brother we are driving to Toronto then flying from there. But I'm picking the hotel Morgan said if your the one calling the shots boys now now boys to your corners Krissy said and if your picking then nothing to flashy Morgan Krissy says. Is it my fault I have a taste for the finer things in life Morgan answered sarcastically. As Krissy and Michael shook there heads well the finer things in life can get us busted Michael told his little brother. We have to stay at some rat trap come on Morgan said getting annoyed. Morgan we need to pick some place that has a lot of traffic,were can pay cash and does ask any questions. Sorry to interject but my contact said he frequents the same bar on the Westside the same time everyday. Krissy Michael said dad said nothing to extreme he said staring at his sister. I would never dream of it Krissy said laughing as she winked at him Michael you need to lighten up, But he knew better his sister was trouble life had made her just a little colder


	2. Chapter 2

**The boy's**

 **They finally landed in Chicago checked into the motel, listen let's make this neat and clean ok Michael said. Yeah my guy will be here soon he can make us fake fingerprints so we won't need gloves Krissy said staring out the window. Can you trust this guy Michael asked yes I can Michael with my life he was my tech support my got to guy that's how I framed Alton with out a backwards glances.**

 **' Fine' Michael said by the way how did you frame him asking as he crossed his arms over his chest. Knowing he was asking a loaded question, when she turned around he saw a gleaming of mischief in her eyes well big brother he collected all the test and he tried to get to big for his bridges and he got sloppy and his drug habit became a problem for me because he talked to much. Well Travis got his fingerprints from his travel mug and copied it from there with being super smart and having a father who works for the government you pick up on things is what he said. Trust he can make us look like we never existed**

 **Sorry to interrupt be how are we doing this Morgan asked looking between Michael and Krissy. The same way we did the last time so there is no clean up and just dump the body in the lake**

 **"Travis said he can drive us" Kristina said ,No Krissy wait does he know why were here Michael asked. Gosh no Michael do I look stupid to you Krissy said rolling her eyes. Okay sighing with relief , Morgan smirked gosh Mikey you need to relax already bro. We can't afford any mistakes on this it's not just our ass it's Elliott's as well Michael said.**

 **'What a pep talk Michael way to make someone feel good" and how long do we have to wait for this guy anyway Krissy ' Morgan said with a chuckle. Well wait no more brothers he here she said looking up from her phone oh and Morgan please behavior yourself she said winking at her younger brother. Krissy you know i am shocked and appalled that you would say such things Morgan said pouting with a grin."ENOUGH" Michael shouted causing his brother and sister to stir, this isn't a joke guys Michael said.**

 **As if we haven't gotten the memo big brother Kristina said skipping to the door as she opened it , why hello there handsome Krissy said "what's cooking good looking " Travis said pulling here into a hug. Michael and Morgan this is my friend Travis her brothers eyed her curiously she smiled at them mischievously . Travis was medium build with short dark black hair and eyes sporting dark glasses. Nice to meet you guy's Travis said shaking there hands, Lets get down to business shall we Kristina said with a raised eyebrow. Well i will begin by saying i am a forensic scientist / hacker/ forger i can alter your hand and fingerprints , how Michael and Morgan asked at the same time. See the same way people make mask and things like that to look like someone else well its the same way here put your hand here he said to Morgan as he had his computer and equipment.**

 **Now see it takes your fingerprints see it comes up Morgan Corinthos right now put your hand on this right here it takes your hand print and with that i make this. Out of this it makes a likeness of your hand size and everything right now out comes this fake skin were i molded your hand. And let me get your hand again he puts a glue like substance on Morgan's fingertips and palms and placed the skin on Morgan hand and rubbed it down. now put it back on the fingerprit machine walla see brand new fingerprints and your name didn't pop up and lets compare it to yours not even alittle alike**

 **The good thing is it can come off like this im working on a whole hand wee you can were it like a glove but right now its not Available, Wow Michael and Morgan looked stunned. As the Corinthos kids huddled in thee corner so what do you think boys Krissy asked honestly the boy is fucking nice with it Kris she should buy it Mikey Morgan said. I agree Michael said but we have to pay him extra to keep his mouth shut he said. Works for me Krissy says , me too Morgan said ok we all agreement right Micahel says yup both of his siblings shook there heads yes ok. Travis spent the next 45 minutes explaining how everything works and placing it on there hands.**

 **Michael asked how much is this going to cost ? Travis answered i will give you my special of 15 grand for each of you . Michael looked at Morgan and Krissy that seems reasonable but you sell yourself short i will give you 150 k and you come work for me he said. But i work here in the crime lab in Chicago your sister called and said she could use my assistance and im always willing and eager to oblige her Tavis said with a smile.**

 **Why is that Morgan asked taking the words right of Michael's mouth, Why you ask because Krissy believed in me and treated me like a person because she went to bat for me so when she calls i come running ok. Okay i can respect that you love my sister just as much as we do proves alot to me because she means alot to us so what do you say come work for us and stil keep your upstanding job as a forensic scientist. Sure why the hell not Travis said im in, " Come see me in New york in a few weeks while you get yourself together Michael said. Fine see you then and with that Travis gave Krissy a hug and kiss see you soon Ms. Corinthos he said winking at her as he mad his existed.**

 _later on that evening_

 **The 3 got dress and headed out Kristina had on an off the shoulder blue and white sweater dress with thigh high boots, Morgan had on a brown and black bomber jacket with black jeans and a brown boots, Michael had on his brown leather Jacket and blue jeans . They found him right were they knew he would be Krissy shook her head to easy she took of her Jacket and walked over she spent the night flirting with him and he ate it up like candy. Todd Ryan will never now what hit him she thought as her brothers watched from a safe distance. Morgan turned to Michael this is taking to long Mikey, Well little brother she has to make sure he is drunk enough Michael says.**

 **Kristina pretended to be pissy drunk she spilled her drink bending over bar while showing him her cleavage he went to clean it up while she spiked his drink and sat down . Oh my gosh im so sorry she said with her hand on his thigh giggling she cringed on the inside thinking about what she was getting ready to do. 20 minutes later she texted them saying she was coming out , the boys left and made there way into the Alley in the back.**

 **krissy thought to herself im not drunk enough for this shit while she ordered another and tossed it back whispering into his ear let's go out back. As she shuddered on the inside this is bullshit to herself El' better realized what ihave done for him. She said rolling her eyes as they made out as they reared the back door. Krissy went outside first as he stumbled out behind her thats is when Morgan knocked him out with the brass knunkles as he fell back into Michael as he put the bag over his head and choked him out until he wasn't breathing. thats when Carlo backed the car into the alley as they put his body in the trunk to dispose of his body. While Kristina gagged trying to get the taste of him out of her mouth 'FUCK"ughhh Krissy says Elliot owes me big time for this shit she said getting herself together. I thought you would like that Morgan said grinning at her while she replied fuck you rolling her eyes at him ,Alright you two Michael said let's move. Carlo says Krissy comes with me you two go the opposite direction and meet us un 3 hours at helicopter as the car sped off. While Michael and Morgan sped off in the opposite way leaving the alley they mad there way down the street and what happen next changed there lives forever.**


End file.
